


What's In a Name

by ShadowSHearth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSHearth/pseuds/ShadowSHearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling with the party for the first time, Cole has some interesting comments on The Iron Bull's name of choice and the private, nagging thought he feels that it may no longer be a joke. Cole and the Inquisitor help heal the knot inside his mind... and Cole almost let's slip something the Lady Inquisitor isn't quite ready to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age and all respected characters belong to Bioware. Thank them for making a beautiful game with all the characters that we know and love. Enjoy the short, sweet one shot!

Jaqelyn watched as Bull walked in front of her, one arm slung over his shoulder where it gripped the new axe she'd forged down in the Undercroft with Dagna, ebony with purple engravings that sparked up little shafts of lightning. He'd been proud to accept the new gift and had taken it immediately to test it on the dummies outside of the tavern. The look of joy on his face when he realized how lightweight it had been. He was itching to try it in a real fight and it made her smile with her own inner pride that he clutched it with such enthusiasm.

Cole was walking close beside him, one hand to his mouth where he nibbled softly at his own thumb, lost in thoughts that weren't his own. It had been the first time that she'd worked these two together, concerned that Bull would be defensive about the fact that Cole wasn't quite human. “You got to pick your name... The Iron Bull,” Cole said quietly and contemplatively, tilting his head to look up at the much larger man walking beside him.

Bull turned his head just slightly to see the small hunched boy beside him. Jaqelyn noticed that Cole always walked on the side where he could see him, mindful of his blind eye. She smiled at that, it was something small and simple but it would make Bull feel better because of Cole's demon-like nature. It just proved that her trust had always been well placed in the awkward young boy, not quite a man.

“Sure did. Thanks for sticking the “the” on there too. Most people forget,” Bull responded lazily, “It kinda makes it sound like I'm not really a person. Like I'm a dangerous _thing_ , you know?”

Cole seemed to consider that for a few moments, “You made it as a joke on yourself, making it a mockery, so you would never be that.”

That was when Bull groaned, his head rolling as his shoulders sagged and then shrugged, “It kills the joke if you explain it, kid.” He admonished the boy openly and Jaqelyn couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips. She heard Cassandra scoff next to her as well. Bull looked back and gave her that look, the one that said he'd be certain to make her regret it later... but in the best way possible. She grinned at him and nodded, there own private conversation.

Cole turned a bit to look at her for a second before he lowered his head, hiding behind the brim of his hat. “The, a joke. He laughs to himself, imagining herds of cattle in fields of iron, but now he worries that it fits,” the words were quick little mumbles and he tilted his head like he was looking at her again, but not. She saw Bull, his body stiffening as he missed a step and cleared his throat uncomfortably. She frowned at that, looking over the strong muscles of his back and shoulders and the weapon he clutched... Her Iron Bull.

“Hands like iron on her skin, but tender like the silk that binds her hands, soft and strong. Grounded and whole in that moment. He is the iron, but not in the way he thinks now. Given strength, just like a weapon, only when it hurts it's the good kind of hurt. He should know how I feel about him,” Cole muttered once more and Jaqelyn felt her face flushing hot at the words. “She l-”

“Cole,” she quickly interrupted, afraid that he is about to speak the words she didn't want to say and wasn't ready to say. She was afraid that just those words would break everything... make it too complicated and then he would try to make what they had less serious and more like the flings with the staff that he had always boasted about... just a temporary distraction. “I think that's enough,” she finished the words, knowing that Cole would understand why.

“Quite,” Cassandra said beside her, her face a little red as she tried not to look at either Bull or herself.

“Oh...” Cole said, looking between the two of them wide eyed and unabashed. But a small little smile curved at the edge of his lips. “Like a private little secret.”

“Yes, Cole,” she said with a smile, her eyes looking to find Bull because he'd stopped to look at her, eye observing and thoughtful. She kept walking, her hand lightly touching his arm as she passed, locking eyes for a few moments until she passed him by, feeling his eye burning into her back when she did. It took a few moments before she heard his heavy footfalls following behind again.

“You're The Iron- _fucking_ -Bull, even if it is unsaid,” Cole whispered and she felt her lips pull into a grin, looking over her shoulder like they had looked at her before, “Yes... Yes, he is. Try not to repeat that too much, kid. That's my inner battle dialogue.”

It made it worth it, just to see Bull smile at her, the smile he usually reserved for moments when they were alone and in private. He laughed slightly and shook his head, but looked more confident than he did before, more confident than he always did. “A shared private little secret,” Cole whispered and Jaqelyn almost missed it over the sounds of the birds in the sky and wind whistling through the breeze. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the thought, but she refused to look back, knowing her face would give it away and that she might see a reflected look on Bull's.

“You should say it,” Cole offered to her and she nodded as she pressed forward. “Thank you, kid.” And she resolved that she would... when the time was right.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that occurred to me as I was romancing Iron Bull. Cole says little things to you inside of the Tavern that your party never really hears... like he desires for the Inquisitor to help him fix it. So I felt I should have it as part of the conversation as they are out and about so that she can.


End file.
